Not The Best Circumstances
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: AH, AU, two-shot. Clary Fray is a single mom. On one fateful morning, her day does not start out pleasantly. To top it all off, she sees a ghost of her past in the supermarket. How will she deal with it, and how will she explain to her daughter who this man is?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, everyone! Just another random thing. This'll be a twoshot, by the way. I have to be up at seven tomorrow morning, so I have no idea why I decided to write this now, but, um, I did. Sorry if this doesn't make a whole lot of sense or is a tiny bit boring, I'm pretty tired right now. Hopefully part two will be better. I guess I'm writing that in the car tomorrow. Two hour car ride, since we're driving to Philadelphia to see the University of Pennsylvania. Anyways, reviews are seriously appreciated. I could use some feedback on this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, nor any of the characters in this story except for Allison. Everything but Allison belongs to Cassandra Clare.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Just kidding. It was windy, and it was pouring, and single mom Clarissa Fray was not having the best day. She had slipped on the way out the door, and her car had run out of gas in the middle of the road on the way to the grocery store. Her only option had been to call her 17 year old daughter to pick her up. It was very embarrassing, almost as if Clary was the teenager and Allison was the disappointed parent. However, she shrugged it off. They still needed milk after all, and so they pushed on.

They were walking through the aisles, Clary searching up and down the shelves, Allison tapping at her phone like her life depended on it. It was very distracting, and so Clary questioned it.

"Who the heck are you texting? Can you get off your phone for one second please, I can't find the right brand!" she grumbled. This is not how she would normally act, in fact she was a rather calm person, but the negative beginning to the Saturday was wearing her patience dangerously thin.

"Just a boy from school, Mom. Here, I'm putting it away, see?" She rolled her golden eyes before exaggeratedly shoving her phone into her purse. "Oh, and the brand you're looking for is literally a shelf below your eyes."

Her golden eyes and similar hair had not come from Clary, a fiery redhead with emerald eyes, but her father. It had been a boy Clary had met at college, Jace Herondale. She had really liked him, and one night they saw each other at a party. Well, um, things ensued, and Clary ended up pregnant with Allison. She hadn't told anyone, too ashamed that she had become pregnant at only 19, and she transferred colleges. For awhile she had harbored irrational ill feelings for the man, but she'd gotten over it. After all, she was an adult, and knew perfectly well that it had been both of their faults. Besides, he was a nice guy, and he probably would've helped her out of she had told him. However, she didn't regret having a child. Allison was everything to her, and even though they had the kind of dynamic where they bickered frequently, Clary loved her daughter more than anything in the world. Even coconut pancakes, and Clary really liked coconut pancakes.

Switching from one aisle to the next, Clary went into full Mom Mode, catching her daughter as she was accidentally rammed into by a cart.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are? Next time pay attention before ramming into my daughter, jerk face!" She yelled.

The man looked up, an apologetic look all over his face. Soon, however, it was wiped right off, replaced by a look of surprise. His hair? Golden. His eyes? Golden. His skin? Too freakin' tan to be natural, but yet somehow it was.

"C-clary Fray? Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing? Well, um, hello. Jeez, it's been a while. I haven't seen you in- what is it, 17 years now I think? And, then we meet like this. With me slamming into your daughter. God, I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Wait a minute, daughter?" He looked a bit nervous, not quite the cool and collected teenager she remembered from her college days.

"Oh, wow. Wow. This is great. This is just great. I am having the best day, aren't I? The luck is definitely in my favor." She was shocked, and a bit annoyed to be honest. Fortunately, she realized staring at the ceiling talking to yourself with a glare on your face was not normal, she collected herself and turned back to the conversation.

"Hmm, yes, this is my daughter Allison. Allison meet Jace, Jace meet Allison. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some shopping to do." She went to walk away, but a soft hand grabbed her arm, trying to prevent her from leaving.

"Wait, Mom, who the hell is this? And, uh, why does he look like me?" Allison asked, gesturing to her eyes.

"Allison Elizabeth Fray, mind your language please. And, we'll talk about this later. For now, we have to go." Once again, Clary tried to leave the aisle. Unfortunately, she was interrupted once again.

"No, wait a minute. She has a point. Why do we look alike?" Jace questioned, putting emphasis on the word do.

"Honestly, I don't think right now is the time or place for this. Seriously, I'm warning you both." Exasperated, she looked at both faces. They had questioning looks, as if urging her to continue. "Erm, well, Allison, this is your... This is- Allison, meet your father. I met him in college. Oh, look at the time, we really must be going." Poor Clary didn't even have a chance at escaping at that point.

"Excuse me?!" yelled two people at the same time. She rolled her eyes to herself, honestly, that was definitely not the best place for this conversation. In fact, she didn't think anywhere was a good place for this conversation. Truthfully, she had hoped she never would've had to have this conversation. Unfortunately, she did not receive that simple luxury. Oh well, it would have to do. Fidgeting, Clary set into a deeper explanation, trying to calm the frantic people in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! Sorry, I know this was supposed to be up yesterday, but the day ended up being too busy. Here it is, though! Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, reads ,and reviews! Enjoy!

.79: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry, it won't end up being a story, but I hope part two ties it up a little better.

Guest: Glad you're enjoying it! :) Sorry, but this won't be turning into a story longer than two parts.

lindsayhonaker: Thanks for the review! Yeah, she was a bit awkward with it...

Guest: Sequel? If you mean part two, here it is! Sorry it's a day late! Thanks for the review!

: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

"Well, um, I guess I'll just start from the beginning. Allison, we met in college. I really liked him, and I guess he liked me too, because one night at a party, you happened. I was a scared teenager, worried of what my friends and classmates would think, so, I transferred. And, we haven't seen each other until now. I guess there's not much else to tell." She mumbled this all out rather awkwardly, and simultaneously rubbed the back of her neck in a sheepish way.

Neither of the two were taking it well. Allison looked almost scared, and Jace looked completely shocked. The same uncertainty fluttered through their identical eyes.

"I have a daughter..." he whispered, muffled since his hand was covering his mouth.

"I have a father..." she replied, mimicking the tone of voice. "Mom, you always said he died in a robbery. Y-you could of at least told me he was alive. A childhood without a father is hard, and you know what else is hard? Being the only girl on the playground without a daddy. Having to be asked by the other kids why you only have a mommy when they have a mommy and a daddy. Being the only person not in the grade not going to the father daughter dance. You could've at least let me meet him, you know?" Her voice cracked multiple times. She didn't seem mad at her mother exactly, just regretful that she had to go through a few past experiences.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was stupid and young, and I made mistakes. But, I learned from my mistake. I never did anything like that ever again." Trying to explain herself, Clary put a curl on her finger and twirled it unconsciously.

"Are you calling me a mistake? An accident? Something you're glad you never did again? Wow, I'm really f-feeling the love. You know what, that's my car out there. I think I'll j-just take a ride in there." Now the anger was finally bubbling over, but she still mostly just seemed hurt.

Jace had sunk to the floor, staring at a can of instant coffee like it was the most interesting item in the whole entire world. Momentarily, Clary forgot about him, focusing her attention on her daughter. However, she was already stomping out of the store, tears rolling down her face. She tried to run after, her emerald orbs seeming darker than usual. When she got to the parking lot, all she saw was her daughter's car speeding away. Clary didn't know how, but what she did know was that she had to find her, had to set things right.

Calmly, she walked back into the store. Employees and other shoppers were staring, but she didn't care. Her daughter was number one, and that's what mattered. Finding the corner where Jace had managed to collect himself a bit, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen, I know you're in shock, and I know I should've told you, and I'm sorry. Not that I really have the right to say this, but I need your help. We have to find her. I h-have to explain." Tears were now threatening to begin rolling down her face, but not very dangerously. She pushed them back and looked down questioningly, waiting for an answer.

"Well, ugh, everything you just said is right. And, if I wanted to be in her life, I guess n-now would be a good time to start. You didn't actually mean she was a mistake, did you?" he asked curiously, not quite getting where she was coming from. After all, he had never been a parent before. He was pretty new to it, and his first fifteen minutes weren't going as well as he would've hoped.

"Of course not," she said determinedly, having no time for any further discussion of that. "My car broke down, and I got here in Allison's. She just took that one, so I need to use yours. You can drive if you want, I just need the car to find her."

"Sure. You should probably drive because you know where we're going. So, uh, let's go." Clary nodded at him, and they were a rather odd partnership as they walked out of the store. One small suburban mom, one striking man, and both looking very determined.

The rain had not let up. As they got into the car, a medium sized black sedan, Clary told him where they were heading.

"I have an inkling of where she might be. She told me that when she was little, she always used to go in her friend Marie's house when she was upset. I don't know if it will applies, but she she told me sometimes she still goes there when she's really upset. Let's check there." Don't tell anyone, but at that exact moment Clarissa Fray was not quite following the speed limit.

And so they did check there, but all they were met with was a bored younger sibling. Clary went down a list of places she liked to eat, where she liked to shop, where she sometimes hung out with her friends, but after six more stops she was still nowhere to be found. Frustrated and worried tears began to slip down Clary's face.

"Where the hell is she?" she questioned.

"Clarissa Idon'tknowyourmiddlename Fray, language please!" It was a poor attempt at a joke, and no one laughed. "There might be one or two more places we can check. My friend Izzy, well actually I guess you know her from college, has a son, and she says he and a bunch of kids from school like to hang out on the top of some hill. Garland Hill, or something? And there are probably a few other places she told me about, if I think hard enough."

Since now he was the one who knew where they were going, they switched seats. They made it there, and there was someone sitting under a tree on top. It was still raining, so it was all Clary could do not to trip.

"I think that's her!" she yelled excitedly, ready for their reunion of sorts.

Running up the hill, still trying not to slip, she saw her.

"Allison! Allison!" she yelled, flailing her arms around like a maniac. Realizing she was acting crazy, she composed herself a little bit. The figure uncurled.

"Mom? What are you doing h-" She was cut off by an enormous hug, probably the best one she had ever received.

"Listen to me, you were not a mistake. You mean everything to me, and I love you more than anything you could possibly think of. I'd do anything for you, and I'll never ever regret having you. Having you too early when I couldn't provide for you well enough was the mistake, but hey, we turned out alright, didn't we?" They both laughed the laugh of someone who had just been crying, and they finally let go of each other.

"Besides, there someone here who I couldn't have found you without. I think he deserves some credit too." Clary added. Sheepishly, Jace made his way all the way to the top of the smallish hill.

"Erm, hey Allison," he said, waving a bit. She laughed, and even though he wasn't quite "dad" to her yet, she gave him a hug too, albeit not as good as her hug with her mom.

Insisting that she owed him, Clary invited Jace over for coffee. He was soaked thanks to that "stupid goddamn rain" as he called it, and could use a little warming up. As they got home, Allison ran up to her room to change, which just left Clary and Jace in the kitchen.

"Thank you so so much for your help today, and I really am very sorry I didn't tell either of you. I really wouldn't have been able to find her without you."

Although it was cliche, he had no verbal reply, and instead responded a different way. He pulled her into a kiss reminiscent of their short time at college together, and surprisingly, she did not pull away.


End file.
